Les Fées Sorcières
by Dragonnotte
Summary: Lors du Halloween 1981, Ethan Potter fut proclamé le Survivant après avoir vaincu Voldemort, en dépit de son frère qui disparut lors de leur cinquième anniversaire. Six ans plus tard, Harry, surnommé l'Illusionniste, revient en tant que mage de Fairy Tail, et décide d'aller à Poudlard avec ses meilleurs amis : Wendy Marvel, Romeo Combolt, et Melody Rogue. Réécriture de Fairy Wizard
1. Prologue

_Voilà, ce que vous attendiez tous, le premier chapitre révisé de Fairy Wizard, qui se nomme maintenant Les Fées Sorcières._

 _Avant toute chose, j'aimerais vous dire mes raisons de avoir fait une révision des chapitres de Fairy Wizard, tout d'abord, certaines pensée et action étaient beaucoup trop exagérée et non réaliste pour que cela soit crédible, je pense notamment les actions des Potter ou autre, envers Harry, et même certaines actions des personnages ; j'ai trouvé aussi que certains personnages étaient vides, n'avaient aucune personnalité comme Ethan, et je n'arrivait plus à créer une histoire correcte avec quelques éléments qui gâchaient certains personnages important et leur caractère, la magie d'Harry par exemple._

 _Donc voilà les changements notables dans cette révisions :_

 _\- La magie de Harry ne sera plus la même, car la magie d'Avatar que j'ai initialement donné à Harry ne correspondait pas à son esprit de Stratège. J'ai donc modifié la magie d'Harry en quelque chose de plus amusant à traiter. Et un stratège dans la guilde de Fairy Tail ne fera pas de mal parmi tous ces brutes._

 _\- Fairy Tail va plus prendre un rôle politique dans le futur._

 _\- Les grandes famille de sang-pur vont prendre un peu plus d'importance._

 _Je remercie à Misa2 pour son travail de béta._

* * *

 **Chapitre 00 : Prologue – Halloween 1981**

Dans un petit village au sud de l'Angleterre, plus exactement à Godric's Hollow, dans une petite maison familiale, un couple se préparait à sortir pour une soirée en l'honneur de Halloween. La jeune femme avait les cheveux roux ondulés arrivant jusqu'en bas du dos et les yeux verts émeraude, sa robe verte faisant ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Cette jeune femme s'appelait Lily. Elle s'était mariée à un jeune homme nommé James Potter. James avait les cheveux bruns foncés et complétement désordonnés, et il possédait des yeux marron. Il portait un costume noir et une cravate rouge et or.

Ce couple avait deux enfants, ou plutôt deux petits garçons, des jumeaux. Le premier des jumeaux s'appelait Ethan Henri Potter. Celui-ci avait les cheveux auburn désordonnés et les yeux marron, si on passait à côté de la couleur de ses cheveux, il serait le portrait caché de son père. L'autre garçon s'appelait Harry James Potter, il ressemblait à son père avec ses cheveux bruns en bataille, mais il avait les même yeux que sa mère : vert émeraude.

Lily bordait ses deux anges pour pouvoir les mettre au lit avant son départ, elle voulait veiller à ce que ses deux enfants dorment durant toute la durée de la soirée. Lily aimait ses deux bébés et voulait les protéger plus que tout. Ethan et Harry, chacun porté par un bras de leur mère, eurent les yeux fermés et dormaient paisiblement. Lily les déposa doucement dans le berceau, et elle donna un baiser sur leur front. Puis elle sortit de la chambre en laissant la veilleuse allumée.

Puis Lily descendit des escaliers et vit Peter Pettigrew. Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils fréquentaient Poudlard. Eh oui, cette famille était composée de sorciers, et comme tout bon sorcier, ils allaient à l'école de Poudlard pour y apprendre la magie. C'était dans cette école que James avait rencontré ses fidèles amis Remus, Sirius et Peter. A eux quatre, ils formaient les Maraudeurs et s'amusaient à faire des farces sur tout le monde.

Peter était de petite taille et avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux noirs. Il avait le visage trapu et ressemblait étrangement à celui d'un rat. Il était plutôt mal à l'aise, mais James le rassurait en souriant bêtement. James entendu du bruit dans les escaliers, il retourna et vit Lily portant sa magnifique robe verte et un châle noir sur ses épaules.

James sourit et demanda :

— Alors Lily, comment vont nos enfants ?

— Ils dorment paisiblement dans leur berceau. Répondit Lily en se tournant vers Peter pour ajouter. Merci Peter de t'être proposé pour surveiller nos petits anges.

— Mais ce n'est rien, dit Peter hésitant. C'est naturel de vous aider, vous êtes mes amis après tout, non ?

— Oui c'est vrai ! sourit James en donnant une tape derrière l'épaule de Peter. Merci mon ami, nous essaierons de ne pas rentrer trop tard.

Puis James et Lily sortirent de chez eux en cette nuit de pleine lune. Ils s'éloignèrent peu à peu de chez eux.

La soirée se passa bien, et minuit avait passé quand le couple Potter décida de rentrer chez eux après une nuit agitée. James avait son bras autour de la hanche de sa femme, ils se regardèrent et s'embrassèrent avec passion. Mais soudain un bruit lourd se fit entendre et le couple se séparèrent et se mirent sur leur garde, armés de leur baguette. Un personne s'était téléporté en ces lieux par magie, cet homme avait les cheveux noirs crasseux, les yeux de la même couleur et un nez crochu, il portait une longue cape noire qui couvrait son corps. Les yeux de James s'écarquillèrent à la vue de cet homme, pourquoi était-il ici ?

— Severus Rogue… grinça James des dents.

James détestait cet homme qui se trouvait en face d'eux. Cet homme avait insulté sa douce Lily alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'en cinquième années, et il avait rejoint un groupe de mage noir qui terrorisait la population britannique, qu'ils soient moldus ou Sorciers. Et James détestait ces genres de personne, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il était devenu auror.

— Que fais-tu ici Mangemort ? demanda James d'un ton haineux

James ne lâcha pas Severus des yeux.

— Quoi ? Potter, Lily… s'étrangla l'homme à la cape noire, Que faites-vous à l'extérieur ? ne devriez-vous pas rester chez vous pour vous cacher ?!

— Cela ne te concerne pas ! hurla James, Et toi que fais-tu ici ?! Tu es ici pour nous tuer, n'est-ce pas ?

Lily, à l'entente de la déclaration de James, s'accrocha au bras de son mari.

— oh, tu n'es donc pas au courant Potter ? C'est moi, l'espion de Dumbledore, répondit Severus qui regardait les Potter droit dans les yeux

— Menteur ! rétorqua James.

James ne pouvais pas y croire que ce Mangemort soit de leur côté, non ! Jamais Dumbledore ne laisserait un Mangemort entrer de cette façon !

— Vous devez me croire, déclara Severus qui semblait être très sérieux.

— Si tu es de notre côté, commença Lily qui ne pouvait pas faire confiance à son ancien ami après ce qu'il lui avait dit, Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a après vos enfants. Peter Pettigrow, votre gardien des secrets, est un Mangemort ! Il vous a trahi depuis le début et attendait le bon moment pour s'occuper de vos enfants.

— C'est faux ! Tu mens ! hurla James, Jamais Peter ne nous trahirait ! C'est un Maraudeur !

— Au lieu de hurler comme un idiot, je vous conseille d'aller vérifier la situation de vos enfants, ordonna Severus, les yeux noircis à cause de sa colère de devoir avoir à faire à ne serait-ce qu'un Maraudeur.

— Ethan… Harry… murmura Lily inquiète.

Soudain une explosion se fit entendre dans le coin de la rue, elle attira l'attention de Lily, James et Severus. Les Potter eurent les yeux écarquillés, l'explosion eut lieu tout près de chez eux, de la sueur dégoulinait le long de leur visage. Que s'était-il passé ?

— Non… Mes enfants ! hurla Lily qui se mit à courir en direction de son foyer.

— Lily ! hurla James qui suivit sa femme.

Severus, en voyant le couple partir en courant en direction de leur foyer, décida de les suivre, mais on pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Les Potter arrivèrent devant chez eux et furent choqués par ce qu'ils voyaient : les vitres des fenêtres étaient brisés, la porte d'entrée grande ouverte avec la serrure forcée, un énorme troue était visible sur le toit.

Sans réfléchir, Lily et James brandirent leur baguette et entrèrent dans la maison, en se mettant sur leur garde, Severus les suivit de près. L'intérieur était un massacre, comme si une bagarre avait eu lieu en ces lieux : de la vaisselle se retrouvait par terre en miette, des livres éparpillés au sol, les ampoules étaient brisées, rien n'était éclairé. Les adultes n'entendaient plus rien, c'était le calme total. Puis, ils entendirent des pleures à l'état sous la grande joie des parents.

Les adultes se mirent à monter en courant les escaliers et entrèrent dans la chambres des jumeaux, ils virent Peter affalé par terre, inconscient et ensanglanté. Les deux garçons pleuraient dans leur berceau. Ethan avait du sang sur son visage qui tachait ses vêtements et les draps, le sang provenait vraisemblablement d'une coupure en forme de croix sur son visage, Harry lui avait une coupure en forme d'éclair sur son front, au-dessus de son œil droit.

Lily accourut vers ses deux garçons et les enlacèrent, elle était soulagée que ses deux anges soient vivants. James regarda autour de lui et ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était passé, mais où se trouvait donc le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Voldemort ?

Severus vit Peter par terre qui commençait à se réveiller, il s'agenouilla et força Peter à s'assoir contre le mur, puis le menaça avec sa baguette.

— Que s'est-il passé ?

— Le… Seigneur des Ténèbres a disparu… L'un des garçons… a… a… détruit… avoua Peter tremblant.

— L'un des garçons… marmonna James, Mais qui ? Ils ont tous les deux des cicatrices sur leur visage… Nous ne pouvons pas savoir qui a détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Puis Severus fouilla quelque chose dans ses vêtements noirs, et sortit un petit flacon contenant du liquide. Il força alors Peter de boire le contenue, celui-ci n'opposait pas de résistance sous le choc.

— Ton nom ? demanda Severus.

— Peter Pettigrew, répondit Peter.

— Du véritaserum, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Lily, qui tenait ses enfants en larme dans ses bras.

— Oui. Nous devons savoir ce qui s'est passé ici, et qui fait partie de nos alliés ou de nos ennemies, expliqua Severus sans détacher Peter de ses yeux.

James regarda Severus intensément. Bien qu'il n'aimait pas ce type qui se trouvait chez lui, et bien qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, il avait raison. Il ne voulait pas croire que Peter les avait trahis, mais tant qu'il sera sous Véritaserum, il ne pourra pas mentir, et ils pourront savoir vraiment ce qui s'était passé ici.

— A qui obéis-tu ? demanda Severus, se doutant que le Maraudeur ne voulait toujours pas y croire.

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, répondit le rat après avoir clairement essayé de se taire.

Lily poussa un cri de surprise, ce qui réveilla ses bébés se trouvant dans ses bras, Harry et Ethan se mirent à pleurer, Lily les calma en leur parlant d'une voix douce. Quant à James, il ne pouvait pas croire ses oreilles, Peter Pettigrew, l'un des membres de leur groupe de farceur, les avait trahi sans qu'ils se rendent compte, alors que James le considérait comme un ami. Pourquoi avait-il fait une chose pareille ? Pourquoi avait-il rejoint Voldemort ? James grinça des dents, il ne pouvait pas croire.

— Quel était ton ordre ? demanda Severus sachant très bien les questions à poser aux Mangemorts, Dumbledore lui ayant posé les mêmes pour être sûr de sa fidélité.

— Lorsque le moment se présentait, je devais guider le Seigneur des Ténèbres vers les jumeaux Potter pour qu'il puisse les tuer sans obstacle.

— Sale traître ! hurla James à Peter qui ne tressaillait pas sous les coups de colère de James ayant utilisé son énergie à essayer de ne pas répondre à la précédente question. Tu as donc attendu ce moment propice pour amener Voldemort à l'intérieur pour tuer nos enfants ! C'est ça ?!

— Oui, répondit simplement Peter sans émotions.

— Salopard ! hurla James.

James frappa violemment Peter sur la joue sous l'impulsion de la colère, Peter sous le coup tomba à la reverse sur son visage. James voulut le frapper encore une fois, mais Severus l'en empêcha –pas pour protéger la merde des maraudeurs -choses qui veut dire beaucoup pour lui détestant les maraudeurs– mais ils avaient besoin de recueillir plus d'informations sur ce qui s'était passé en ces lieux. Severus remit Peter contre le mur de la chambre et vit la joue enflée et du sang dégoulinait depuis ses narines. Severus ne put s'empêcher de ricaner à cette vue pathétique du traître se trouvant en face de lui.

Puis une question importante vint à l'esprit de Severus.

— Continuons. Pourquoi aucun des deux garçons n'est mort ? Demanda Severus, Que s'est-il passé quand il... quand le Lord Noir était en face des gamins ?

— Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est arrivé dans la chambre, il a voulu tuer tous les garçons potentiels à la prophétie, il a donc levé sa baguette et invoqua le sort de la mort, mais l'un d'entre eux a « absorbé » le sort et l'a renvoyé. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été touché et son corps a explosé.

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'une chose pareille, murmura James les yeux écarquillés. Sni... Rogue… se reprit-il rapidement, Severus ignorant ce lapsus.

— Moi non plus, c'est vraiment la première fois que j'entends une chose si absurde…

Plusieurs Aurors arrivèrent devant chez eux et fouillèrent alors l'endroit où avait eu lieu l'explosion. Les Potter, ne jugeant plus nécessaire d'être protéger par le sortilège de Fidélitas –ayant était trahi par leur gardien de toute façon– décidèrent de lever le sortilège de protection. Ils laissèrent ensuite les autorités rechercher des éléments pour cette affaire et sur les raisons de la mort de Voldemort. Albus Dumbledore arriva aussi sur les lieux, il voulait savoir ce qui s'était passé chez les Potter. Après avoir écouté les témoignages des personnes présentes sur le lieu du crime, les Aurors arrêtèrent alors Peter pour acte de magie noire et de trahison.

Plus tard, les Potter allèrent à Poudlard, les enfants des Potter furent soignés par l'infirmière de l'école, Mme Pomfresh, cette dernière nettoya les plaies et banda les blessures des enfants. Harry et Ethan allaient bien, bien qu'ils aient été choqués par les évènements récents, ce qui était compréhensible.

Puis Dumbledore emmenèrent Lily et James dans son bureau avec les jumeaux dans les bras de Lily. Le directeur de Poudlard proposa aux parents des bonbons au citron mais ils refusèrent. Les Potter n'étaient pas d'humeur et n'avaient pas l'appétit, ils voulaient juste des explications sur ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. Les parents entendirent alors une douce mélodie produite par le phénix de Dumbledore, ce qui les calma. Puis ils reprirent leur sérieux, les Potter se mirent à raconter ce qui s'était passé avec Voldemort, tout au long de l'histoire, Dumbledore était en profonde réflexion. Quand les parents eurent fini de raconter les évènements récents, Dumbledore se mit à observer les enfants se trouvant dans les bras de Lily. Il cherchait apparemment une réponse à une énigme complexe.

— Vous dîtes que l'un des garçons a vaincu Voldemort, c'est bien ça ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Oui, enfin… d'après le témoignage de Peter sous Véritaserum, répondit James avec de l'amertume dans sa voix.

— Et savez-vous qui a effectué cette prouesse ?

— Non, les deux enfants possèdent chacun une cicatrice sur leur visage, fit Lily.

Dumbledore observa alors scrupuleusement les deux enfants endormis, il mit ses mains sur la chevelure des enfants. Il ferma les yeux et enleva ses mains, il ouvrit les yeux et regardèrent les parents droit dans les yeux.

—Je crois bien que l'auteur de cette prouesse soit cet enfant, Ethan.

Dumbledore déposa la paume de sa main sur la cuivre chevelure d'Ethan qui se mit à gémir.

— Ethan ? demanda James surpris. Ethan serait celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ? Vous en êtes sûr ?

— N'as-tu pas remarqué James ? demanda Dumbledore. La magie de Ethan est beaucoup plus importante et plus puissante que celui de son frère, et un sorcier aussi puissant que Voldemort ne pouvait être vaincu que par un autre puissant sorcier. Il n'y avait donc que lui qui pouvait vaincre Voldemort.

— Donc, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort… est Ethan ? murmura Lily, Mais Voldemort… est-il… ?

Lily se demandait si Voldemort était vraiment mort, elle voulait que ses fils vivent dans un monde libéré de la guerre.

— Il n'est pas encore mort définitivement, il reviendra, répondit Dumbledore, Et plus fort qu'il ne l'a jamais été. C'est pourquoi vous devez absolument vous concentrer sur l'éducation magique d'Ethan. Lorsque Voldemort reviendra, il doit être prêt à le vaincre, Ethan est avant tout le garçon de la prophétie.

Un silence de mort s'imposa dans le bureau de Dumbledore, les Potter regardèrent leur fils Ethan qui dormait paisiblement dans les bras de sa mère, juste à côté de son frère Harry. Lily déposa un baiser sur la chevelure cuivrée de son petit héros comme si elle le voulait l'encourager par un simple geste d'affection. James s'approcha de sa femme, l'enlaça puis posa son regard sur Ethan.

— Ne t'inquiète pas Ethan, nous serons toujours là pour t'encourager et te soutenir si cela est nécessaire. Quoiqu'il arrive, nous serons toujours à tes côtés.

Depuis ce jour, Ethan Potter fut proclamé le Garçon-qui-a-survécu et devint un symbole de paix et d'héroïsme dans le monde des sorciers anglais. Toute la famille devint elle aussi célèbre et devint de plus en plus importante. Plus les jours passaient, et plus les Potter faisaient attention à leur image, ne voulant pas décevoir ceux qui le suivaient en permanence. Mais plus les années passèrent et plus le monde des sorciers oublièrent l'existence d'un jeune garçon qui vivait sous le même toit qu'Ethan.

Un jour, lors du cinquième anniversaire des jumeaux, Harry Potter disparut du monde des sorciers sans laisser la moindre de trace. Ce ne fut seulement le lendemain de la fête que sa famille se rendit compte de la disparition de leur autre fils.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre a mais du temps à arriver, mais vaut mieux tard que jamais. J'espère que vous parrécierez cette nouvelle version qui j'espère est plus réaliste que l'autre._

 _Le prochain chapitre est déjà en cours d'écriture, mais bon sang, je pense à trop de choses en même temps : des One-shot à dessiner, de nouvelles idées d'histoire et dont le scénario vient juste après (mais pas développer bien sûr). Peut-être que j'écrirait un recueille de toues les idées que j'ai en tête pour m'en débarasser une bonne fois pour toute._

Prochain chapitre : **Les Mages de Fairy Tail**

 _Six ans plus tard, Dumbledore arrivera-t-il à retrouver Harry qui a a disparu depuis tout ce temps. Si oui, comment est-il ?_


	2. Mages de Fairy Tail

_Avant de commencer ce chapitre, j'aimerais dire quelque chose à tout le monde en ce qui concerne les attentat du Vendredi 13 Novembre 2015, pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aimerais d'exprimer toutes mes condoléances à toutes les familles qui ont perdu un proche durant cet attentat, ce qui s'est passé est horrible et personne ne mérite ce genre de chose. Comment ça se fait que des personnes soient capable de faire ce genre d'atrocité ?_

 _Je pense que durant, ces moments douloureux, la France restera forte, elle doit restée unies et plus forte que jamais pour montrer à ces gens si froids que nous ne tomberons jamais, alors armons nous de nos drapeaux et montrons leur que nous resterons forts dans l'adversité._

 _Pour vous dire la vérité, cette année 2015 était vraiment la pire de tous, entre Charlie Hebdo et maintenant ça, je ne pense pas que les terroristes s'arrêteront de sitôt, les attentats ne font que commencer, je vous le dis._

* * *

 _J'espère qu'avec mon petit discours, vous n'allez pas me regarder de travers. Je sais que je passe vite à autre chose mais voilà, je voulais faire part de mes mots à tous les concernés._

 _Après une longue attente, je vous présente enfin le premier chapitre des Fées Sorcières. Je remercie ma Beta Misa qui m'a gentiment corrigé le chapitre et donner des conseils pour améliorer les premières versions du chapitre._

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 : Les mages de Fairy Tail**

Dans l'océan Atlantique, il existait un continent à l'abri de tous les regards curieux. Ce continent s'appelait Ishgar. Tout ce continent était caché par une barrière magique alimentée en permanence par des pierres. Cette barrière magique cachait non seulement la présence de continent, mais empêchaient aussi toutes personnes d'entrer ou de sortir du continent, peu importe le moyen utiliser. Cette barrière était contrôlée en permanence par des autorités supérieures du continent. Pour faire simple, ce continent était coupé du monde extérieur et peu de personne venant de l'extérieur connaissaient l'existence d'un tel continent dans l'océan. Seuls les hommes politiques les plus haut placés et ayant des rôles spécifiques connaissaient le secret du continent d'Ishgar.

Mais dans ce continent se trouvait un royaume entouré par l'océan et possédait des frontières communes avec un autre royaume à l'Est, ce royaume s'appelait le Royaume de Fiore et était dirigé par la famille royale du même nom. Ce royaume comportait sept millions d'habitants. Les mages et non-mages cohabitaient en parfaite harmonie et vivaient main dans la main, ce qui n'était pas le cas partout, là où la magie était mal vue. Dominé par la magie, des guildes -réunissant divers sorte de mages- facilitaient la vie et aidaient la communauté. Chaque mage maîtrisait une magie plus ou moins ancienne, et plus ou moins impressionnante. Dans la ville de Magnolia, il existait une guilde qui avait fait naître de nombreuses légendes au cours de son existence, du nom de Fairy Tail. Cette guilde était, à la surprise de tous, redevenue la meilleure de Fiore lors des derniers Grands Jeux Magiques organisé par la famille royale, après sept années de faiblesses et de moqueries de la part des autres guildes du royaume.

Après leur grand retour dans la ville de Magnolia, les villageois avaient mis à neuf leur vieille guilde délaissée, symbolisant le renouveau de la guilde après un long moment d'absence.

Fairy Tail était connue pour être des idiots finis et pour leur habitude à détruire tout ce qui se trouvait sur leur passage. Elle était heureusement connue pour la loyauté et la force destructrice de ses membres. Parmi ces mages de Fairy Tail existait une équipe de quatre enfants, âgés de onze à treize ans, qui se fréquentaient, et partaient régulièrement ensemble en mission.

Le plus âgé du groupe était un adolescent de treize possédants les cheveux noirs mi-longs, dont sous le soleil les reflets devenaient volets, qui cachaient son front et derrière le cou, des yeux noirs expressifs, un visage plutôt arrondi et un petit nez arrondi. Une écharpe jaune-orangé couvrait son cou, il était habillé d'une veste sans manches bordée d'orange arrivant jusqu'aux genoux, d'un bermuda vert kaki ainsi que des bottes en cuir marron, une ceinture était nouée autour de sa taille. Ce garçon s'appelait Roméo Combolto et le la marque rouge de sa guilde était tatouée sur son épaule gauche. Roméo discutait avec une jeune fille de onze qui se nommait Melody.

Melody Rogue avait des cheveux noirs raides arrivant jusqu'à ses épaules, ses mèches cachaient son front et deux mèches encadraient son visage, des yeux bleus qui scintillaient, la peau pâle avec un nez pointu et droit. Elle portait une veste noire avec des manches courtes bleues bordé de noirs qui laissait paraître la marque de sa guilde sur son avant-bras gauche, en dessous, un débardeur bleu avec des dentelles noires au bout, un pantalon blanc large qui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles et des sandalettes noires. Un collier était en permanence suspendu sur son cou, ou plutôt un pendentif en forme de coquillage fait en métal pur orné d'un saphir aussi bleu que ses yeux bleus. Elle ne savait ni quand ni où elle avait obtenu ce pendentif, mais elle savait que ce coquillage était le dernier souvenir de ses parents biologiques qu'elle avait, c'est pourquoi elle ne s'en séparait jamais. Elle riait face à l'idiotie de son ami Roméo, mais elle n'était pas la seule à rire, la fille qui se trouvait à côté d'elle riait elle aussi.

La fille se trouvant à côté d'elle s'appelait Wendy Marvel, elle avait de longs cheveux bleus nuit arrivant jusqu'au milieu du dos et les yeux marron noisette. Elle était habillée d'une robe en soie verte à carreau portant plusieurs autres couleurs, ainsi que des sandalettes blanches ornées de petites ailes sur la cheville. Elle portait dans ses bras sa meilleure amie qui se trouvait être une petite chatte blanche. Carla était le nom de la petite chatte blanche de la race des Exceed. Elle avait des yeux marron, portait une robe aux couleurs chaudes et un ruban rose au bout de sa queue. Wendy se trouvait être la dernière personne qui avait rejoint cette équipe, elle faisait partie auparavant de la plus puissante équipe de Fairy Tail.

La dernière personne du groupe était un garçon. Il avait un peu près le même âge que Melody, et il s'entendait bien avec tout le monde. Ce garçon avait le nom d'Harry Vermillion. Bien qu'en temps normal, Harry avait un tempérament calme et sérieux, il aimait aussi rire et sourire aux côtés de ses amis. Harry avait les cheveux noirs en batailles qui cachaient son front et le bas de son cou, ils cachaient aussi sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair se trouvant au-dessus de son œil droit, des yeux verts émeraude qui vous glaçaient le sang lorsqu'il s'énervait. Il portait en permanence sur son front des lunettes de protection avec des verres teintés, une sangle accrochée à la lunette empêchait la paire de tomber lors des actions violentes, ainsi qu'au niveau des genoux et des coudes, des protections. Une veste de cuir noir par-dessus son T-shirt vert moulant le couvrait lors des saisons froides, son pantalon noir et des chaussettes de sport vert et bleu laissaient paraître ses cuisses musclées par ses courses matinales. Peu importe où il allait Harry, celui-ci était accompagné de son fidèle animal de compagnie : Kimera.

Kimera était un serpent Naga, une race de serpent très rare aujourd'hui, et Kimera était encore très jeune et ne mesurait pas plus de deux mètres de long. Kimera ressemblait à un cobra avec des écailles vertes mais ses écailles ventrales étaient blanches, des plumes rouges et orange ornaient son crâne et sa queue. Ses yeux fendus sont jaunes.

Les mages de ce groupe étaient les plus jeunes de la guilde et le maitre de la guilde, Makarof Dreyar, avait beaucoup d'espoir en cette jeune équipe.

Ce jour-là, durant le milieu du mois de Juillet, le groupe se préparait à partir en mission, et bien sûr, aucun mage de Fairy Tail ne pouvait rester sans rien faire lorsque des missions arrivaient en masse. Wendy, qui faisait équipe avec Natsu et compagnie, était plutôt contente de rejoindre cette équipe qui n'était composée que de personne de son âge -si l'on oublie son « saut » dans le temps-. Harry et Melody se trouvaient devant le tableau de missions et en cherchaient une qu'ils pourraient effectuer ensemble. Ils en trouvèrent une plutôt rapidement : ils devaient vaincre des bandits qui menaçaient les villageois d'un village pauvre, reculé de tous. Cette mission n'allait pas être très compliquée mais elle était plutôt bien payée.

Malgré les apparences, cette équipe était composée de deux Slayer. D'abord Melody qui était une Aqua God Slayer ou Chasseur de Dieu Aquatique, les mages de Fiore la surnommant la Prêtresse des Océans et également Wendy qui elle était une Sky Dragon Slayer ou Chasseur de Dragon Céleste, on l'appelait la Prêtresse Céleste. Roméo était un mage de feu. Maîtrisant la Magie du Feu Arc-en-ciel, il pouvait invoquer, théoriquement, sept flammes de couleurs différentes possédant chacune des caractéristiques particulières, mais dans la pratique, il n'en maîtrisait pour l'instant que trois. Quant à Harry, il ne possédait pas de magie aussi destructrice, il s'occupait plus de la partie tactique et stratégique du combat. Sa magie étant celle des Illusions, Harry s'en servait pour perturber et tromper ses adversaires avec, comme dit dans le nom, de puissante illusion. Et lorsque la situation se présentait, Harry dégainait son Katana, ayant appris à s'en servir avec quelques membres de la guilde qui maîtrisaient l'art de l'Épée, et maintenant, dès que le moment s'y présentait, il s'entraînait avec Erza, qui était la plus expérimentée dans ce domaine. Harry fut rapidement connu sous le nom de l'Illusionniste.

— Alors, on y va ? demanda Melody à Harry qui fixait l'annonce dans ses mains.

— Bien sûr, ce serait un honneur… Prêtresse… se moqua Harry en se courbant tel un noble.

— Mais je vous en prie, mon cher Illusionniste, ricana Melody qui faisait semblant de lever une robe inexistante.

Harry et Melody rejoignirent leurs amis qui les attendaient à l'entrée de la guilde, ils leurs expliquèrent la mission puis les quatre mages partirent tous ensemble. Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est qu'à leur retour leur vie allait être bouleverser.

Cela faisait près de six ans que Harry Potter avait disparu du monde des sorciers sans avoir laissé la moindre petite trace, et même les sorts les plus sophistiqués et puissants n'arrivaient pas à déterminer la localisation du garçon. Quand Harry avait disparu, les journaux avaient commencé à diffuser en Angleterre la tristesse de son frère, Ethan Potter, l'enfant étant également appelé « le survivant » ou le sauveur du monde des sorciers. Depuis tout ce temps, les autorités tentaient de retrouver la trace de ce garçon, sans succès.

Bien que cela fût étrange, les parents d'Harry n'avaient pas pleuré la disparition de leur second fils, ils étaient bien trop occupés à « élever » Ethan Potter. Depuis son plus jeune âge, Ethan était idolâtré comme le sauveur du monde des sorciers et possédait tous les privilèges. Pas une seule fois de sa vie, on lui avait interdit quelque chose ou punis. Ses parents lui avaient enseigné tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir, ils lui avaient raconté ce qui s'était passé durant les Temps Sombres et surtout les horreurs qu'avaient commis les Mangemorts, et comme quoi il ne fallait jamais faire confiance à un Serpentard. Ethan avait toujours eu l'attention qu'il voulait, suivi des vieux préjugés sur les Serpentard avant même d'être à Poudlard.

Albus Dumbledore se trouvait dans son bureau à Poudlard, en plein réflexion. Depuis quelques années, les autorités cherchaient Harry Potter et il ne savait toujours pas ce qui lui était arrivé. Ils l'avaient cherché pendant longtemps, ils avaient été dans différents pays et continents pour chercher sa trace mais rien à y faire, ils ne le trouvaient pas, ils ne trouvaient même pas une once de magie de ce garçon. Son nom était inscrit dans la liste officielle des élèves de Poudlard, et bien qu'il avait un niveau de magie ridicule comparé aux autres élèves, il ne pouvait pas être un Cracmol. Ces enfants n'apparaissant pas sur la liste affichant tous les sorciers mineur, né en Angleterre ou ayant fait de la magie dans ce pays avant leurs onze ans. Y-avait-il encore un endroit où ils n'avaient pas encore cherché ? Seul Merlin le savait.

Le directeur de Poudlard soupira et réfléchit alors à l'endroit qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fouillé. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par un bruit provenant de la cheminée du bureau. Albus leva les yeux et vit un homme de petite taille sortir des flammes vertes. Cet homme portait un costume violet et un chapeau melon de la même couleur qui couvraient ses cheveux gris. Albus le reconnut rapidement, c'était Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie.

— Albus ! Mon vieil ami ! fit Cornelius enchanté, Je suis bien content de te revoir.

— Cornelius, cela faisait longtemps, accueillit Albus, Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

— C'est à propos du jeune Potter… commença Cornelius, Il se trouve que nous avons une nouvelle piste.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Albus.

Enfin une piste pour retrouver le jeune garçon. Albus était vraiment enjoué par cette nouvelle, pas que Harry avait une quelconque importance dans le monde des sorciers, mais il avait besoin de sa présence à Poudlard pour mettre son plan à l'œuvre.

— Alors, où se trouve le jeune Harry ? demanda Albus qui devenait impatient.

— Avant de vous donner plus d'information, Albus, vous devez me promettre de rien révéler à quiconque sur ce que je vais vous dire dans cette pièce, ordonna Cornelius. Il concerne la sécurité de notre monde.

Albus se mit à observer scrupuleusement le sorcier se trouvant en face de lui. Il n'avait jamais vu ce ministre de la magie aborder un tel sérieux jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Au début de sa carrière, Cornelius avait l'habitude de demander conseil au directeur, mais Cornelius était naïf et influençable, il bafouillait ses mots et n'était jamais sérieux avec les décisions qu'il prenait. Bref, Cornelius était facilement manipulable. Si Cornelius Fudge était si sérieux, alors il devait avoir en sa possession une information cruciale qui pourrait nuire à leur société entre de mauvaises mains. Albus resta calme, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'effort pour obtenir cette information.

— Très bien, Cornelius. Je vous promets de ne pas révéler à quiconque ce que vous allez dire dans cette pièce, promit Dumbledore, les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange.

— Merci Albus.

Cornelius soupira et reprit sa respiration de façon sereinement. Il reprit alors un ton sérieux et regarda Dumbledore droit dans les yeux.

— Avant de vous dire ce que je sais, je dois vous révéler l'existence d'un continent exclu du monde.

— Un continent ? demanda un Albus surpris, qui de toute vraisemblance ne connaissait pas l'existence de ce continent.

— Oui, ce continent s'appelle Ishgar, et est peuplé de Sorciers utilisant de la magie hors du commun. Une barrière magique protège et cache en permanence ce continent de tous ennemies potentiels. D'après les responsables de cette barrière, six ans auparavant, il y a eu une anomalie au niveau de la barrière, comme si quelqu'un avait réussi à pénétrer sur le continent. Je me disais que, peut-être, ce « quelqu'un » serait alors le jeune Harry Potter.

— Six ans auparavant ? fit Albus qui plongeait dans ses pensées, en effet, cela correspondrait avec le jour de la disparition du jeune Potter. Mais que savons-nous de plus de cette personne ?

— Pas grand-chose malheureusement, informa Cornelius. Mais nous savons que cette anomalie a eu lieu au niveau du royaume de Fiore, donc il y a de grande chance que Harry s'y trouve. Voulez-vous que je prescris un laisser-passer pour le royaume de Fiore ?

— Volontiers Cornelius, merci de votre aide, remercia Albus dont les yeux brillaient d'une lueur très étrange.

Cornelius partit du bureau de Dumbledore en prenant les voies de cheminée. Dumbledore abordait un visage sérieux, mais avait un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres cachées par sa grande barbe blanche, il ressemblait à un enfant à qui on lui avait rendu une sucette volée.

Après une longue semaine administrative, Cornelius put enfin avoir le laisser-passer de Dumbledore et de son collègue Mcgonagall –professeur de Métamorphose et directrice de la maison Gryffondor à Poudlard– et ces deux sorciers purent enfin pénétrer dans le continent d'Ishgar, plus exactement dans le royaume de Fiore, à la recherche du jeune Harry. Cornelius avait expliqué aux responsables de cette barrière magiques leur raison de vouloir pénétrer dans le continent d'Ishgar, mais ses responsables étaient réticents à l'idée que des étrangers pénètrent dans le continent d'Ishgar. Mais après des heures de négociations, Cornelius put enfin avoir les laisser-passer, les responsables priaient seulement que ces étrangers ne dévoilent pas les secrets d'Ishgar.

Traverser la barrière qui protégeait le continent d'Ishgar était une tâche périlleuse, surtout pour ceux qui ne venaient pas de ce continent, très peu d'étrangers étaient autorisés à entrer dans ce continent, ils devaient avoir une raison viable de vouloir pénétrer le royaume. Cornelius avait fait la partie la plus dure, mais maintenant il ne restait plus que de traverser la barrière. Mais c'était difficile car même en présence de laisser-passer, les responsables de cette barrière voulaient interroger toutes personnes qui voulaient pénétrer la barrière, pour déceler toutes personnes pouvant perturber le continent d'Ishgar, et ensuite d'enregistrer la signature magique des personnes entrant dans le continent. Dumbledore, durant son interrogatoire, tenta de récupérer des informations intéressantes et délicates sur le continent d'Ishgar et sur le royaume de Fiore, mais les responsables faisaient trop bien leur boulot et ne parvint pas à recueillir des informations utiles. Quand les responsables eurent récupéré leurs signatures magique, Dumbledore et Mcgonagall purent enfin partir pour le royaume de Fiore.

Les responsables tendirent alors au deux puissants sorciers un Portoloin –une statue en forme de fleur, un tournesol– que les sorciers prirent volontiers et partirent pour le royaume de Fiore, dans un bâtiment du Conseil de Magie, là où toute la politique de Fiore se décidait. Les sorciers activèrent alors le Portoloin et partirent.

Dumbledore et Mcgonagall arrivèrent à destination, dans une salle très éclairée par de grand vitraux, leur permettant d'admirer le paysage extérieur. Le sol était fait à partir de dalle beige très lisse et propre avec des motifs en forme de cercle de magie. Le plafond était décoré par des fresques anciennes montrant un dragon affrontant des humains, un lustre en cristal étant suspendu depuis celui-ci. Des statues anciennes, représentant sûrement des mages ou des chevaliers, décoraient cette pièce. La sortie de cette pièce était gardée par deux gardes qui restaient parfaitement immobile.

Les gardes étaient habillés un long habit blanc, avec un col haut et des manches rose sombre sur une chemise légère à manche larges et se terminant en dessous des coudes, où ils étaient entourés par des bandes minces. La robe était recouverte sur le devant par un tissu léger, comportant le symbole du Conseil –un symbole qui s'apparentait à une croix du Christ– tenue par une ceinture sombre autour de la taille. Ils portaient autour de leur cou une longue cape portant le symbole du Conseil maintenu par un fermoir en forme de losange orné d'un bijou. Sur leur tête se trouvait un casque blanc portant trois sommets, une centrale et les deux autres sur les côtés. Ils tenaient dans leur main un long bâton de métal comportant une sphère au bout surmonté par une petite croix.

Les deux sorciers attendirent alors patiemment dans la salle, mais ils ne purent pas s'assoir en attendant, il n'y avait aucune chaise dans cette salle. Puis la porte s'ouvrit et un groupe de personnes entra dans la salle, la personne menant le groupe devait être leur supérieur, surtout qu'il portait une tenue différente par rapport aux autres gardes. Le supérieur avait les cheveux noirs attachés en chignon grâce à une barrette, mais deux mèches encadraient son visage, il avait les yeux noirs et des lunettes rectangulaires sur son nez. Il portait une longue veste bleue avec des bords roses, par-dessus une chemise à col montant portant le symbole du Conseil, un pantalon blanc retenu par une ceinture, des gants blancs. Il portait aussi une longue cape blanche retenue par une boucle ornée d'une gemme verte. Il s'approcha des sorciers et tendit sa main que Dumbledore prit volontiers.

— Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans le royaume de Fiore, mon nom est Lahar. Je serai votre guide durant toute la durée de votre séjour.

— Merci beaucoup M. Lahar, salua Mcgonagall en prenant à son tour la poignée de main. Je suis le professeur Minerva Mcgonagall, et voici le directeur Albus Dumbledore du collège Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Nous serons honorés d'avoir un guide durant notre séjour.

— C'est mon devoir, Mme. Mcgonagall. J'ai cru comprendre que vous êtes à la recherche d'un garçon disparu depuis six ans et que vos recherches vous ont mené ici.

— C'est exact, confirma Dumbledore, Nous avons même une photo de ce jeune garçon, Harry Potter, avant sa disparition pour nous aider dans nos recherches.

Dumbledore sortit ensuite de sa robe une photo du jeune Harry lorsqu'il était chez les Weasley –une famille de sorcier très liée aux Potter– lors d'une fête de Noël sept ans auparavant. Cette photo montrait bien sa touffe brune qui cachait son front sous un bonnet rouge, et ses yeux verts remplis de curiosité et aussi de tristesse. Il bougeait sa tête et clignait ses yeux comme s'il cherchait à comprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Dumbledore tendit cette photo à Lahar qui la prit et l'examina scrupuleusement. Lahar semblait en pleine réflexion, ce qui attira la curiosité des deux sorciers qui attendaient impatiemment une réaction de la part du soldat en face d'eux.

— M. Lahar ? appela Dumbledore.

— Comment ? fit Lahar qui semblait perdu, il reprit tout de suite ses esprits, Ah… Excusez-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

— Dois-je en conclure que vous connaissez ce jeune garçon ? demanda Dumbledore qui devenait étrangement impatient, avec une once d'espoir dans sa voix.

— Je pense l'avoir déjà aperçu pour vous dire toute la vérité. Mais malheureusement, je ne sais plus où ni quand.

— Je vois, murmura Dumbledore.

— Je vais voir si parmi les soldats, il y en a au moins un qui reconnait ce garçon. Si vous voulez bien m'attendre.

Lahar prit la photo du sorcier et s'approcha de ses soldats, il leur tendit la photo et leur expliqua la situation. Chaque soldat étudia la photo mais tous étaient plus surpris par le fait que le garçon dans la bougeait que par le garçon lui-même. Mais quand Dranbalt reçut la photo dans ses mains, il examina le garçon pendant longtemps et ses yeux semblaient se grossir à chaque instant passé.

Dranbalt était aussi un haut-gradé du Conseil. Il portait la même tenue que Lahar mais il avait la peau mate, les cheveux noirs cours et les yeux bleu-vert, il avait trois cicatrices distinctes sur le côté gauche de son visage. Lahar attira son attention :

— Dranbalt, reconnais-tu ce garçon ?

— Oui, je l'ai déjà vu, et tu ne vas pas me croire avec qui, répondit Dranbalt qui faisait une grimace qui voulait tout dire pour Lahar.

— Fairy Tail ? demanda Lahar.

Dranbalt hocha la tête, et Lahar soupira un grand coup. Évidemment, Fairy Tail était connu pour être la guilde la plus forte et destructrice du royaume, mais elle se mêlait aussi à diverses situations plus folles les unes que les autres. Et la voilà impliquée dans une autre histoire, mais cette fois-ci à l'échelle mondiale. Il était déjà très être inquiet des conséquences.

Lahar retourna auprès des sorciers en compagnie de Dranbalt, et attira leur attention tout en faisant attention de ne pas oublier de rendre la photo à Dumbledore.

— Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre, mais je crois que nous avons une piste.

— C'est vrai ? fit Mcgonagall surprise et enjouée par la nouvelle.

— Oui, je peux vous en dire plus… J'ai oublié de me présenter mais je m'appelle Dranbalt, enchanté de vous rencontrer.

— Enchanté, M. Dranbalt, salua Dumbledore, Alors comme ça vous sauriez où se trouve le jeune Harry ?

— Je pense que oui, je l'ai vu dans une petite équipe de mage de Fairy Tail, il était accompagné de mage de son âge, répondit Dranbalt.

— Ce n'est pas la petite équipe que Wendy Marvel a rejoint récemment ? demanda Lahar curieux contre son propre gré.

— En effet, cette équipe.

— Sauriez-vous son nom ? demanda Mcgonagall.

— Son nom est Harry Vermillion, fit Dranbalt.

— Harry Vermillion ? demanda Lahar, Ce n'est pas celui que l'on appelle l'Illusionniste ?

L'illusionniste… En voilà un surnom bien étrange, se disait Dumbledore. Mais ce surnom si étrange résonnait dans la tête des deux professeurs de Poudlard. Le jeune Harry qu'il recherchait posséderait un surnom si étrange et qui évoquait tant de mystère, ainsi un sens caché ? Et ce nom, Vermillion… Avait-il adopté par une famille du nom de Vermillion ? Et cette famille… comment était-elle ? Étaient-ils des mages noirs ?

Dumbledore décida d'intervenir pour recueillir des informations, il avait besoin de savoir.

— Excusez-moi jeunes gens, mais j'aimerais savoir, savez-vous qui est la famille du jeune Harry ?

— Vous voulez savoir qui est ce Vermillion ? demanda Lahar surpris, Ah oui, c'est vrai… Il est vrai que les noms de notre royaume ne sortent pas du Continent… Pour vous dire la vérité, personne ne sait qui a pris la tutelle du jeune Harry, mais il lui a donné le nom de Vermillion, qui est le nom du Maître Fondateur de Fairy Tail.

— Et qui est ce Maître Fondateur ? demanda Mcgonagall.

— Le Maître Fondateur de la guilde de Fairy Tail s'appelait Mavis Vermillion, mais elle est décédée depuis bien longtemps, répondit Dranbalt.

— Je vois, murmura Dumbledore, _Donc même eux ne savaient pas qui a pris la tutelle du jeune Harry, espérons que ce genre de chose ne mettra pas en doute mes plans…_

— Et si nous revenions à nos dragons ? demanda Mcgonagall. Les informations que vous possédez sur ce jeune Harry coïncide avec le garçon disparu que nous recherchons, serait-il possible de le rencontrer ?

— Bien sûr, accepta Lahar. Vous aurez plus de chance de le rencontrer dans la ville de Magnolia, plus exactement à la guilde de Fairy Tail.

Le train traversait le royaume et amenait les passagers de gare en gare, et de villes en villes. Albus et Minerva, accompagnés de Dranbalt et Lahar, attendaient patiemment d'arriver à destination, ils profitaient de ces instants de calme pour profiter du paysage qui défilaient devant leurs yeux. Les sorciers savaient qu'ils allaient à Magnolia, plus exactement à la guilde de Fairy Tail, qui se trouvait dans le nord du royaume d'après le peu d'information qu'ils ont. Ils avaient encore du chemin à parcourir.

Lors de leur traversée, ils entendirent des choses très diverses à propos de la guilde de Fairy Tail, certains passagers affirmaient que la guilde de Fairy Tail n'étaient composés que de crétins qui ne faisaient que détruire tout ce qui trouvaient sur leur passage, d'autres affirmaient que cette guilde était la meilleure guilde de mage du royaume, et que ces mages, certains les considéraient comme des Fées. Albus était douteux avec ce genre d'affirmation, peut-être qu'ils n'étaient que tissus de mensonge, mais il devait être prudent, car si le jeune Harry se trouvait bien de cette guilde, qui sait quel comportement allait-il aborder en le voyant. Cependant, les sorciers n'entendirent que peu de choses sur la petite équipe dont les soldats leur avaient parlé, à part qu'elle était composée de quatre personnes : deux filles et deux garçons.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent à destination et les deux soldats de haut-rang les guidèrent à travers la ville de Magnolia. La ville de Magnolia était dynamique, et ses habitants souriaient et riaient dans la bonne humeur, Albus et Minerva purent apercevoir la grande cathédrale de Magnolia, Kaldia, qui aurait une grande valeur historique et qui semblait magnifique à leurs yeux.

Puis ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand bâtiment avec une grande pancarte écrit « Fairy Tail » en rouge à l'entrée. Ils étaient enfin arrivés à la guilde de Fairy Tail, une grande banderole pendant sur le mur d'en face avec un symbole bizarre en rouge cousu dessus, le symbole ressemblait à un oiseau a grand bec avec une longue queue. Ils entendaient de l'agitation à l'intérieur de la guilde.

— Quelle agitation… murmura Albus.

Dranbalt se mit à rire et se tourna vers les deux sorciers.

— Je vous conseille de vous habituer à cette agitation immédiatement. Fairy Tail a toujours été comme ça…

— Croyez-vous vraiment que l'on peut trouver un garçon de onze ans dans cette agitation ? demanda Minerva.

— Vous n'en saurez rien, sauf si vous demandez directement au maître de la guilde, conseilla Lahar.

Les deux mages de Fiore entrèrent dans la guilde et furent accueillis par une charmante jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleues, les sorciers hésitèrent de suivre les mages et le firent tout de même. En entrant dans ce grand bâtiment, Albus et Minerva remarquèrent que pratiquement toutes les personnes se trouvant dans cette guilde de Fairy Tail étaient plutôt jeune, peu d'entre eux atteignait la quarantaine, voire la trentaine. La plupart n'était que des jeunes adolescents qui rigolaient de bon cœur et qui buvaient une boisson alcoolisée. Les deux sorciers n'arrivaient pas à croire leurs yeux que la guilde, sois-disante la numéro une du royaume, soit en fait composée que de jeunes adolescents, voire de jeunes adultes.

— Tiens, tiens que vois-je ? Des membres du Conseil, êtes-vous venus jusqu'ici pour nous ordonner de dissoudre notre guilde ? demanda un petit vieil homme en voyant Lahar et Dranbalt s'approcher de lui.

Ce vieil homme était petit, il ne mesurait pas plus haut que trois pommes, il avait une moustache blanche, son crâne rasé avec des cheveux restants sur les côtés. Il portait une veste blanche à fourrure avec la marque de la guilde derrière. Il buvait un liquide rouge et tenait dans son autre main un bâton en bois. Il avait l'air amical et peu dangereux.

— Non, pas cette fois-ci, plaisanta Lahar. Mes deux invités ici présents sont Albus Dumbledore –Il présenta Albus qui hocha sa tête– et Minerva Mcgonagall –Minerva hocha à son tour sa tête– et ils viennent de l'Extérieur. Ils sont à la recherche d'un enfant qui a disparu depuis six ans, et vous pourriez l'aider.

— Enchanté. Je suis le sixième maître de Fairy Tail, Makarof Dreyar. Comme ça vous venez de l'Extérieur, il est rare d'en croiser.

— En effet, nous sommes professeurs de Poudlard, une école de sorcellerie, et nous sommes à la recherche de Harry Potter, voici sa photo.

Albus tendit alors à Makarof la photo de Harry dans sa tenue de Père Noël, Makarof la prit et l'examina attentivement, il fut plongé dans ses pensée et semblait être dans une profonde réflexion. Albus vit ensuite un jeune garçon étrange aux cheveux rose et aux yeux veste se faufila derrière Makarof, ce garçon étrange portait une écharpe blanche faite d'une étrange matière, une veste noire à une manche avec des bords oranges, un brassa sur son bras libre, un pantalon ample arrivant à ses chevilles et des sandalettes noires. Celui-ci se mit à regarder attentivement la photo et se mit à sourire et à rigoler de toutes ses dents.

— On dirait vraiment Harry, mais en plus jeune ! déclara ce jeune garçon.

— Tu le penses aussi, Natsu ? demanda le Maître qui ne semblait pas du tout surpris par la déclaration du garçon, mais qui froncé légèrement les sourcils en voyant l'air triste de l'enfant. — Alors comme ça, vous connaîtriez ce garçon, demanda Albus qui voulait s'assurer de la nouvelle.

— Je pense que nous pouvons transmettre cette photo à tout le monde dans la guilde et tout le monde dirait la même chose, le jeune garçon de la photo ci-présente ressemble beaucoup à notre jeune Harry, affirma Mangrove.

— Possède-t-il bien une cicatrice en forma d'éclair sur son front ? s'enquérir Mcgonagall.

— Oui, il en possède une, répondit simplement Natsu.

— Alors il est bien le jeune Harry que nous recherchons, déclara Albus. Savez-vous où il se trouve en ce moment ? Nous aimerions le rencontrer.

—Malheureusement, vous ne pourrez pas le rencontrez immédiatement, il est en mission avec son équipe, et reviendra seulement ce soir si tout se passe bien, informa la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleues. Et excusez-moi de mon impolitesse, je m'appelle Mirajane Strauss.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Strauss, rassura Albus, Mais pouvez-vous éclairer mes lanternes, mais que voulez-vous dire par mission ? N'est-il pas un peu trop jeune pour accomplir des missions à son âge ? Il a à peine onze ans…

— Ne vous inquiétez pas M. Dumbledore, intervint Makarof. Harry est peut-être jeune, mais c'est un mage confirmé de Fairy Tail, et il n'est pas partit seul en mission. Il est accompagné de ses amis et coéquipiers Roméo Combolto, Wendy Marvel et Melody Rogue.

— Rogue ? fit Mcgonagall surprise par le nom, Vous avez bien dit Rogue ?

— Oui, c'est bien le nom de cette jeune fille, pourquoi donc ? demanda Makarof qui semblait d'être de plus en plus curieux de la réaction de Mcgonagall.

— Nous avons un collègue qui s'appelle Severus Rogue et avait une fille qui s'appelait Melody Rogue, avant que celle-ci disparaisse avec sa mère… expliqua Minerva, Si cette jeune fille s'appelle bien Melody Rogue, alors il se peut qu'elle soit la défunte fille de notre collègue.

— Je vois, comprit Makarof en se plongeant dans ses pensées.

Makarof ferma les yeux, mit sa main sur son menton et se mit à réfléchir profondément dans ses pensées.

— Votre collège a dû beaucoup souffrir de la perte de sa fille, dit Makarof d'un ton compatissant.

— Effectivement, il n'a pas eu la vie facile, confirma Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

— Certes, votre collègue et Melody partagent le même nom, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils fassent forcément parti de la même famille, précisa Makarof. Bien que les chances ne sont pas nulles.

— Nous comprenons, dit simplement Dumbledore. Mais nous aimerions la rencontrer pour nous en assurer.

— C'est tout à fait logique, hocha Makarof de la tête. Comme Harry et Melody reviendront seulement ce soir, je vous propose de vous installer dans un coin en attendant leur arrivée. Ne vous inquiétez pas des autres mages, bien qu'ils soient tous agités ou bruyants, ils ont tous un bon fond.

— Je vous remercie, M. Dreyar, remercie Mcgonagall.

— Je vous en prie, termina Makarof.

Minerva et Mcgonagall s'assirent dans une table dans le coin de la guilde et attendirent l'arrivé d'Harry en regardant les différents mages de Fairy Tail faire la fête. Tous avaient l'air d'être en bonne humeur et s'entendaient plutôt bien, l'ambiance qu'il y avait dans la guilde leur rappelait un peu Poudlard, sans toute la rivalité entre les maisons.

La jeune serveuse, Mirajane, leur servis à boire en attendant, Albus en profitait pour en apprendre plus sur ce pays, mais en espionnant les discussions des différents mages de la guilde, il n'apprit pas grand-chose sur ce pays, ni sur cette guilde. Albus avait même l'impression que ces mages ne connaissaient pas la vraie nature, et les peines du monde. Ils ne vivaient que trop bien comparés aux sorciers d'Angleterre.

Le soleil se couchait, et les sorciers virent quatre ombres qui se grossissaient à l'entrée de la guilde. Plus les ombres se grossissaient, et plus on arrivait à voir les formes et les visages de ces personnes. Finalement, ils arrivèrent à les voir parfaitement à les voir. C'était quatre jeunes enfants, Albus put voir un garçon qui était le portrait craché de James, sauf qu'il avait les yeux de la même couleur que Lily. Mais ce qui dérangeait Albus, était la présence d'un serpent long de deux mètres sur l'épaule de la copie conforme de James, et il semblait s'amuser et rigoler avec ce reptile. C'était donc eux l'équipe qu'ils attendaient avec impatience. Ces quatre enfants s'approchèrent du maître de la guilde pour faire leur rapport. Albus et Mcgonagall tendirent leur oreille pour écouter la discussion entre les enfants et le maître de la guilde.

— Mission accomplie m'sieur ! fit Harry sa main au-dessus de son front et son bras le long de son corps, tel un soldat.

Le serpent se met à mouvoir et à siffler, mais il n'était pas menaçant. Minerva qui était au côté d'Albus se sentait mal à l'aise à la vue du serpent. Il n'est pas difficile de comprendre la réaction de Minerva, après tout, le Seigneur des ténèbres, Voldemort, possédait lui aussi un serpent en tant que familier.

— Je vois, fit Makarof sceptique, N'avez-vous rien d'autre à me dire ? Pas de bâtiments détruits par inadvertance ? Pas de bagarre ?

Albus fronça les sourcils, ce maître de la guilde avait posé ces questions comme si c'était la chose la plus évidentes au monde. Tout de même, les membres de cette guilde ne seraient quand même pas violents à ce point-là…

— Melody a inondé une partie du village que l'on devait protéger, Harry a failli faire des crises cardiaques par-ci par-là, et Wendy a déboisé une partie de la forêt d'à côté, énonça Roméo sans scrupule.

— N'oublie pas que tu as cramé le cul du petit-fils de notre client parce qu'il se moquait de tes cheveux, rappela la jeune fille qui ressemblait beaucoup à Severus Rogue mais avec des yeux bleus.

— Il n'avait pas qu'à se moquer de moi ! Protesta le jeune garçon aux cheveux violet vexé.

— Eh bien, vous ne me facilitez pas la vie, me voilà avec d'autre papier… N'allez-vous pas faire une mission sans me causer des ennuis ? Demanda Makarof qui semblait avoir vieillit après avoir entendu les dégâts causés par les derniers membres de sa guilde. Passons. Melody, Harry… Il y a des personnes qui aimeraient vous voir.

— Des personnes ? Qui donc ? demanda la jeune fille aux yeux bleus.

— Des personnes venant de l'extérieur, ils viennent de la communauté magique de Grande-Bretagne, plus exactement de l'Angleterre.

L'Angleterre… Depuis combien de temps Harry n'avait pas entendu ce nom de pays. Tout ce que ce nom de pays lui évoquait était la solitude et la tristesse. Il venait de là-bas, tout comme son frère jumeau et ses parents Lily et James Potter. Mais pour dire toute la vérité, il n'avait plus de grand souvenir de l'Angleterre, tout ce qui lui restait c'était ce sentiment de solitude et de tristesse persistante, il n'avait pas connu l'amour de ses parents. Harry n'avait jamais cherché à retourner chez lui, ou plutôt, il ne voulait plus vivre seul et sans amour. Lorsqu'à cinq ans, il apparut dans le royaume de Fiore et rencontra son mentor, celui-ci lui avait enseigné la magie des Illusions et lui avait donné le nom de Vermillion, pour tirer un trait avec son passé. Ce n'est qu'en entrant à Fairy Tail, et ayant lu tous les livres de la guilde, qu'il apprit que le premier maître de la Guilde s'appelait Mavis Vermillion.

Alors qu'il était dans ses pensées, Kimera qui pouvait sentir le stress d'Harry se mit à caresser ses cheveux en bataille et à le rassurer à de doux sifflements. Harry avait un don, un don que peu de personnes avaient, il était capable de communiquer avec les serpents, et Kimera par la même occasion. Il était vraiment satisfait d'avoir un tel don.

— _Qu'as-tu, Harry ?_ demanda Kimera d'une voix douce.

— _Ce n'est rien, Kim, ne t'en fait pas pour moi… Je pensais à l'Angleterre..._

— _Mais pourquoi donc ? Je croyais que tu détestais ce pays_ , demanda Kim.

— _Il y a des personnes qui viennent de ce pays…_

Kimera fit une tête d'enterrement, elle décida alors à lécher le visage d'Harry, ce dernier sentait la langue rappeuse de son amie contre sa peau, mais ce sentiment le fit rire plus qu'autre chose. Puis quand Kimera eut finit de rassurer Harry, ce dernier la remercia et caressant sa tête.

Harry tourna ensuite son regard en direction des sorciers qui s'approchaient d'eux. Harry semblait les connaître, ils lui étaient familiers mais il ne se rappelait pas quand ils les avaient vu la dernière fois. Mais sûrement avant ses cinq ans.

— Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Roméo qui se trouvait à côté de lui.

— Les enfants, commença Makarof en présentant ses deux invités, Je vous présente Albus Dumbledore et Minerva Mcgonagall, ils sont tous les deux professeurs à l'école de Poudlard, ils voulaient s'entretenir avec vous, Harry, Melody…

— Avec nous ? fit Melody surprise.

— Harry, fit le maître d'une douce voix. Ils étaient à ta recherche.

Harry cligna des yeux. Alors comme ça, les sorciers le cherchaient depuis tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi avaient-ils mit autant de temps à le chercher ? Était-ce à cause de la barrière magique du Continent ? C'était possible, elle empêchait quiconque étranger de pénétrer dans le Continent.

Albus s'approcha de lui et tendit son bras, mais par réflexe, Harry recula car il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire confiance à ce vieil homme. Kimera siffla fortement, elle ne voulait que ce vieil homme fasse du mal à son ami humain. Le vieil homme toucha ses lunettes de son front et les enleva, puis relava ses cheveux pour laisser paraître sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Les yeux du vieil homme se mirent à briller d'un étrange éclat, Harry ne lui faisait vraiment pas confiance.

— Tu es bien Harry Potter… Cette cicatrice le prouve bien… constata Dumbledore plus à lui- même qu'aux autres.

Harry reprit ses lunettes des mains de Dumbledore, fit deux-trois pas en arrière et aplatit sa frange pour cacher sa cicatrice et remit ses lunettes sur son front.

— Que je sois Harry Potter ou Harry Vermillion n'a pas d'importance, dit rapidement Harry. Que voulez-vous exactement ?

— Tes parents sont à ta recherche, nous sommes ici pour te ramener auprès de ta famille, expliqua Dumbledore.

— Ma famille ? demanda Harry. Elle me cherchait ?

Harry semblait être perdu dans ses pensées, c'était alors sa famille qui avait initié les recherches, cela voudrait dire qu'elle voulait de lui ? Alors comme ça, ses parents avaient remarqué sa disparition, et lui qui croyait qu'il était seul durant son enfance, il avait tort… Si ses parents étaient à sa recherche, alors ils voulaient de lui, au fond ça le soulageait de savoir que sa famille biologique l'aimait.

— Évidemment ! fit Mcgonagall, qui ne comprenait pas la surprise du jeune Harry. Lily et James tiennent beaucoup à toi, tout comme Ethan !

Il se souvenait peu de lui, son frère jumeau. Tout ce qu'il souvenait de lui était que Ethan était le chouchou de la famille, il attirait en permanence l'attention de ses parents au dépit de lui. Avec ses six ans d'absence, il a dû avoir toute l'attention qu'il voulait.

— Harry, tu ne nous avais pas dit que tu avais un frère ! s'exclama Mirajane en donnant des verres d'eau à chacun des membres de la petite équipe.

— Je ne voyais pas en quoi c'était important de le savoir, il vit à l'Extérieur, intervint Harry en buvant son verre.

— C'est vrai… fit Dumbledore, Vous n'avez aucune nouvelle de l'Extérieur, c'est ça ? –les membres de Fairy Tail hochèrent la tête– Donc vous ne connaissez pas Voldemort, n'est-ce pas ?

— Qui est ce gus ? demanda Natsu qui souriait de toutes ses dents ce qui laissait paraître ses canines. Il a un nom complétement ridicule !

— C'est un Mage Noir de l'Angleterre qui a noyé toute une génération de sorcier dans la Terreur… expliqua Dumbledore.

Puis Dumbledore se mit à raconter l'histoire de Voldemort à la guilde de Fairy Tail sous les yeux des deux membres du Conseil de Magie qui ne faisaient pas confiance au vieil homme, après tout, pour qui il se prenait ? Pourquoi se mettait-il à raconter l'histoire d'un Mage Noir et des problèmes de son pays alors qu'il se trouvait sur un autre continent où la civilisation était complétement différente. Et puis leur royaume avait d'autre chat à fouetter, comme Zeleph qui commençait à prendre de l'importance. Mais plus ils écoutaient l'histoire de Dumbledore, et plus ils trouvaient le vieil homme louche, ils ne savaient pas pourquoi.

Harry écoutait calmement l'histoire de Voldemort, il savait depuis sa petite enfance que ce nom symbolisait la peur et la Terreur, mais en ayant vécu dans le royaume de Fiore et en ayant entendu les « exploits » de Zeleph, il se disait que ce Voldemort n'était pas si impressionnant que ça, car contrairement à Voldemort, Zeleph, d'après Natsu qui l'avait rencontré par hasard, aurait été capable de réduire à néant tout signe de vie à proximité de lui. Ce qui était beaucoup plus effrayant… Et pourtant, les mages et les habitants n'avaient pas peur de dire son nom.

Dumbledore arriva au point culminant de son histoire, il commença à parler de la disparition de Voldemort et le l'exploit du Survivant… Combien fois avait-il déjà entendu parler de ce surnom insupportable ? Beaucoup trop de fois déjà dans sa petite enfance, tout ça parce que Ethan avait survécu un sort de la mort.

— Ethan a survécu au sort de la mort de ce Voldemort ? demanda Lucy surprise.

Lucy était un membre de Fairy Tail un peu plus âgé que Harry, elle avait les cheveux blonds arrivant jusqu'aux épaules et les yeux noisettes, sous ses yeux doux se cachaient une battante qui ferait tout pour protéger ses amis. Elle postait une veste bleue qui laissait paraître son nombril et une jupe noire courte, elle portait aussi des bottes arrivant jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle était assise à une table de la guilde à côté d'une jeune femme rousse aux yeux marron, Erza Scarlett. Erza portait une armure en acier qui protégeait ses membres supérieurs et son torse, ainsi que jupe flottante marron. A côté d'elle se trouvait un jeune homme brun aux yeux noirs torse nu, mais apparemment, personne dans la guilde ne semblait gêné. Ce jeune homme s'appelait Grey Fullbuster. En face de lui à la table, il y avait Natsu penché sur la table, sur la table, il était accompagné d'un chat bleu au ventre blanc.

— Oui en effet, hocha Dumbledore de la tête, C'est pourquoi il est surnommé le Survivant.

— Nous aussi, nous avons survécu à la mort… intervint Erza les bras croisés.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Mcgonagall.

Albus semblait intrigué par cette affirmation. Lors de son arrivé à la guilde, il n'avait vu que des gamins souriants et buvant, ayant la joie de vivre sans de se soucier de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur et ne pouvant pas comprendre les malheurs de la vie… Mais ce qui l'effrayait était l'assurance à laquelle cette jeune femme s'était exprimée.

— Il n'y pas si longtemps que ça, lors du dernier examen pour passer à un rang supérieur, un dragon du nom de Acnologia est venu nous attaquer…

Cet incident ne s'était pas produit récemment, au contraire, cet évènement avait eu lieu il y avait sept ans de cela, mais pour ceux qui se trouvait sur l'île Tenrô, cet évènement avait eu lieu récemment. La plupart des membres de Fairy Tail commencèrent à baisser les yeux, surtout ceux qui avaient attendu pendant sept longues années le retour des mages de Tenrô. Melody et Harry ne faisaient pas parti de la guilde de Fairy Tail, mais ils étaient capables de voir à quel point cette disparition les avait affreusement touchés.

Erza continua son histoire :

— Il a utilisé un sort qui avait le potentiel de détruire l'île sur lequel nous nous trouvions… L'île Tenrô… si le premier maître de notre guilde n'avait pas utilisé son sort… Nous ne serions pas là en train de vous parler.

Dumbledore et Mcgonagall écarquillèrent leurs yeux, jamais de leur vie ils n'avaient entendu une chose pareille.

— Nous aussi, nous sommes des Survivants… répéta Erza.

— Il est vrai que dans ces circonstances, vous êtes des Survivants… commenta Mcgonagall.

Les yeux de Mcgonagall étaient remplis de tristesse, sa main serrée contre son cœur, elle ne pouvait pas croire que des personnes de leurs âges pouvaient faire déjà face à la mort, ce n'était pas quelque chose d'acceptable. Il existerait encore des jeunes qui affrontent la mort ?

— Mais en ce qui concerne Voldemort, interrompit Dranbalt, qui écoutait l'histoire du mage noir depuis le début. Qu'en est-il de lui ? Est-il mort ?

— Malheureusement non, fit Dumbledore, Il est encore vivant, mais trop faible pour agir, il reviendra.

Le silence prit place dans la guilde, bien que Voldemort ne soit pas leurs affaires, aucun pays ne méritait de souffrir dans un régime de Terreur. Harry était un peu sceptique par les intentions de Dumbledore, pourquoi perdrait-il du temps à expliquer les régimes de la Terreur mis en place par Voldemort alors qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le pays ? A moins qu'ils essayaient d'avoir de la sympathie et des alliés…

Dumbledore se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait étrangement, Harry eut un mal de crâne qui commença à se former, et ne savait d'où vint celui-ci.

— Harry. Pendant toutes ces années, tes parents te cherchaient. Tu es inscrit à Poudlard depuis tout ce temps… Que dirais-tu de retourner auprès de ta famille ?

Harry grogna, finalement, il n'aimait pas l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Depuis qu'il avait rejoint Fairy Tail, il considérait cette guilde comme sa famille. Mais retourner auprès des Potter ? C'était comme s'il allait trahir les personnes qui s'étaient occupés de lui durant tout ce temps ! Et puis, il avait un rêve à réaliser, et s'il partait de Fairy Tail, jamais il ne réaliserait ce rêve.

— Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas. –Les deux sorciers furent surpris– Ne vous méprenez pas, j'ai envie de revoir ma famille biologique mais… J'ai un rêve qui m'est cher, et je ne pourrai pas le réaliser si je pars, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de rester ici.

— Harry, pourrais-tu y réfléchir plus sérieusement ? intervint Dumbledore, qui commençait à perdre son calme. Tes parents te cherchent ! Ils veulent te revoir !

— J'ai déjà fait mon choix. Je suis désolé, rétorqua Harry.

— Harry, tu es partit si longtemps de l'Angleterre. James et Lily veulent vraiment te revoir, et aussi ton frère Ethan. Ce dernier n'a plus de frère avec qui jouer. Ne voudrais-tu pas y réfléchir sérieusement ?

Harry croisa les bras et bouda, il voulait vraiment que ce vieil homme lui lâche les baskets, il n'avait aucun droit de lui forcer la main. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il possédait des années en plus que lui qu'il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui.

— Très bien, j'y réfléchirai… grogna Harry les bras croisés.

— Merci Harry.

Harry hocha la tête et se plongea dans ses pensées. Il ne savait pas quoi faire mais ce vieil homme lui laissait le temps d'y réfléchir, et il lui ferait regretter d'une manière ou d'une autre de lui avoir laisser. Dumbledore leva les yeux et déposa son regard sur Melody qui le regardait bizarrement avec ses yeux bleus, Melody était intriguée par le vieil homme ci-présent.

— Tu t'appelles Melody Rogue, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Oui, effectivement, c'est bien moi, affirma Melody les mains jointes derrière le dos.

— Est-ce que tu connais tes parents, Melody ? demanda Dumbledore.

— Mes biologiques ? Non, pas du tout, je n'ai jamais eu la chance de les connaître, répondit Melody en baissant la tête.

— Melody, appela Makarof.

Melody se retourna et regarda Makarof droit dans les yeux. Sa voix était grave et sérieux, elle n'avait entendu cette voix seulement lors des situations sérieuses. Qu'est-ce qui mettait le Sixième Maître dans cet état ? Était-ce en rapport avec ses parents ?

— Apparemment le professeur Dumbledore connaîtrait tes parents, termina Makarof.

Melody écarquilla ses yeux, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce genre de chose pouvait arriver. Alors comme ça, le vieux sorcier connaissait ses parents. Melody fixa à nouveau son regard vers le directeur de Poudlard. Elle tint alors fort le collier à son cou avec son T-shirt et décida d'écouter attentivement.

— Comme tu le sais, nous sommes professeurs à Poudlard, et parmi nos collègues, le professeur de Potion s'appelle Severus Rogue. –Ce nom fit réagir une grande partie de la guilde– Mais le plus troublant n'est pas que vous ayez le même nom, mais que tu lui ressembles beaucoup, tu possèdes juste les yeux de Carmen, comme Harry ceux de sa mère.

— Carmen ? demanda Melody.

— Carmen Rogue, née Vongola, était la femme de Severus. Il l'a rencontré lors d'un Congrès de Grand Potionniste en Italie, par hasard. Ils ont discuté ensemble et se sont vite entendu et compris, expliqua Dumbledore les yeux baissés.

— _Était_ la femme ? demanda Melody qui fronçait les sourcils, Vous voulez dire qu'elle est…

— C'est exact ma chère. Elle est malheureusement morte, et sa fille a disparu en même temps lors d'un raid de partisan de Voldemort. Vois-tu, Voldemort n'avait pas que de l'influence en Grande Bretagne, mais dans toute l'Europe, la présence de partisan est plus ou moins présent dans certains pays.

— Et vous croyez que c'est moi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Melody.

— Oui, surtout quand il se trouve que la fille de Severus et de Carmen Rogue s'appelle aussi Melody, je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence… Je pense vraiment que tu es la fille de Severus Rogue.

Melody eut les yeux encore plus écarquillés, elle n'arrivait pas à diriger ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit, alors… durant tout ce temps, son père était vivant, et se trouvait dans le pays d'origine de Harry, en Angleterre. Mais si son père était vivant, pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais cherché à la retrouver ?

— Si ce Severus Rogue, que vous croyez être mon père, est vivant… alors pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais cherché à me retrouver ? demanda Melody.

— Pour te dire la vérité, Severus te croyait morte durant toutes ces années… et nous aussi, avoua Mcgonagall alors qu'une larme coulait le long de sa joue.

Son père la croyait morte, sa mère était morte depuis une dizaine d'année… C'était donc ça la vérité, et dire qu'elle croyait avoir été abandonné durant toutes années. Melody avait tout à coup l'envie de rencontrer cet homme et vérifier par elle-même s'il était vraiment son père, mais si c'était le cas, pouvait-elle aimer un inconnu et le considérer comme son père ? Le voulait-elle vraiment ? Le pouvait-elle ?

— Ma chère Melody, dit Dumbledore. Je sais que tu es troublée par cette vérité, mais ton père était complétement désespéré quand il a cru que tu étais morte, tu dois essayer le comprendre…

Pas besoin de comprendre, Melody savait très bien ce que ressentait cet homme Severus Rogue, elle avait elle-aussi perdu quelqu'un qui lui était chère. Melody voulait rencontrer cet homme, mais elle ne pouvait pas aller le voir et lui dire : « Salut ! Je m'appelle Melody Rogue et je suis ta fille que tu as crue morte durant toutes ces années. ». Non, elle ne pouvait pas sinon celui-ci ferait une crise cardiaque. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir comment cet homme réagirait à cette nouvelle.

— Je vois bien de quoi vous parler… mais juste, laissez-moi le temps de digérer cette nouvelle, s'il-vous-plait… supplia Melody d'une voix tremblante.

— Comme tu voudras. Tout comme le jeune Harry, tu es inscrit depuis ton naissance à l'école de Poudlard. la rentrée à lieu le premier Septembre, cela vous laisse le temps de réfléchir.

Melody avait la main serrée autour de son pendentif et se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Elle hocha vivement la tête, signe qu'elle avait entendu le vieux sorcier, puis se mit à quitter la guilde en courant, bousculant des membres de la guilde au passage sans que personne n'ait osé faire un commentaire sur son comportement. Des larmes flottaient et atterrissaient sur le plancher de la guilde sous les regards inquiets des membres de celle-ci. Wendy voulut la suivre, mais Roméo l'arrêta. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre et le regard de Roméo suffit à faire comprendre à Wendy que Melody avait besoin de rester quelques temps toute seule.

La discussion entre les mages et les sorciers terminer sur de grande parole, les sorciers décidèrent de visiter la ville de Magnolia avec l'aide des Mages du Conseil en attendant les réponses d'Harry et Melody.

Dumbledore, quand il partit de la guilde en attendant la réponse d'Harry et Melody, avait un étrange sourire sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bleus brillaient étrangement. Sa posture était droit et il était confiant, comme s'il avait accompli quelque chose, mais comme il se tenait de cette façon discrètement, personne ne remarqua un changement de comportement quand il partit. Albus était confiant qu'Harry et ainsi la fille de Rogue accepteraient de venir à Poudlard. La fille de Rogue était une imprévue, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle revienne de chez les morts, mais c'était une opportunité d'accroitre la fidélité de son espion à l'Ordre. Harry était une part importante dans son plan, tout comme son frère, il avait un rôle à jouer.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'un fantôme l'avait observé depuis son arrivée à la guilde. En effet, Dumbledore avait l'attention du maître fondateur Mavis Vermillion. Cette dernière profitait que seul les membres de la guilde puissent la voir pour observer son comportement, et analysant chacune de ses paroles. Depuis, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.

— _Albus Dumbledore… Que voulez-vous exactement ?_

Le soleil était en train se coucher, et le ciel devenait de plus en plus orangée. Harry courrait à travers les rues de la ville de Magnolia à la recherche de son amie Melody qui était partie précipitamment de la guilde. Il avait laissé Kimera aux mains de Wendy qui avait le même don que lui, et il savait qu'elle allait prendre soir de son reptile. Harry n'avait aucune idée d'où se trouvait son amie, il avait demandé aux différents habitants de Magnolia mais ces derniers lui répondirent qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vue. Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, il n'eut aucun indice pour la trouver. Cependant, au bout de quelques temps, un vieux monsieur lui informa qu'il avait aperçu une fille d'à peu près son âge danser sur l'eau du lac à proximité ? Melody était la seule personne, si l'on ne comptait pas Juvia, qu'il connaissait qui pouvait marcher sur l'eau.

Harry courut jusqu'au lac. L'horizon de la plaine était complétement dégagé, la forêt du lac contournait certes le lac mais ils n'empêchaient pas la lumière du soleil d'éclairer le lac, l'eau prenait un teint rouge-orangé, comme s'il commençait à prendre feu. Le ciel prenait déjà une couleur sombre, la nuit commençait de plus en plus à tomber. Harry vit alors une ombre s'agiter sur l'eau, ou plutôt danser gracieusement sur l'eau du lac. Harry reconnut cette silhouette, c'était Melody qui dansait. Harry décida de s'approcher du lac et put voir Melody plus en détail. Elle avait sa veste ouverte, permettant à Harry de voir son T-shirt. Il vit également des larmes couler sur les joues de Melody, preuve qu'elle pleurait depuis un moment. Après quelques minutes, Melody sentit la présence d'Harry et s'arrêta de danser, elle se tourna vers Harry et lui demanda d'une voix roque :

— Que fais-tu ici ? Ne devrais-tu pas être à la guilde ?

— Peut-être, mais je me disais que tu voudrais discuter avec quelqu'un… Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais ? Ne devrais-tu pas être heureuse ? Maintenant que tu sais que ton père est en vie et qu'il t'aurait cherché durant tout ce temps s'il avait su que tu l'étais encore.

— Et toi ? D'après Dumbledore, tes parents aussi te cherchaient et ils t'aimaient…

— Dis ce que tu veux… mais je n'ai aucun souvenir d'avoir reçu de l'amour durant ma petite enfance…

Melody fit une tête d'enterrement alors que des larmes coulaient encore sur ses joues. Puis Melody et Harry s'assirent contre un arbre pour voir le lac éclairé par la lumière du soleil. Puisque que la nuit tombait, ils purent voir quelques étoiles dans le ciel.

— Je n'ai vécu que cinq ans avec mes parents biologiques, mais pour te dire la vérité, durant ces années, je crois que je n'ai jamais eu d'amour de leur part. Je n'ai certes que des fragments de souvenirs, mais tout ce que je me souviens, c'était la solitude… Mes parents… James et Lily Potter, favorisaient toujours Ethan parce qu'il est le « Sauveur »…

— C'est injuste… commenta Melody, Vous devriez être aimés de la même manière… Vous êtes tous les deux leurs fils.

— La vie est injuste, répliqua Harry, Et tu le sais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Il faut être naïf pour croire que la vie est juste, compléta Melody, Il y aura toujours, quoiqu'il arrive, de bonnes et mauvaises choses qui nous arrivent.

— Oui c'est vrai, la vie est toujours composée de haut et des bas, affirma Harry.

— Au fait, quand tu étais avec tes parents, as-tu déjà rencontré ce Severus ? demanda Melody, qui décida de changer de sujet.

— Jamais, je pense… Mes parents détestaient Severus Rogue. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je n'ai pas retenue la raison.

— Je vois… murmura Melody.

— Finalement, que veux-tu faire ? demanda Harry par curiosité.

— Je ne sais pas vraiment, je veux vraiment rencontrer mon père… Mais je ne veux pas être séparée de vous. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et toi ? Dumbledore t'a proposé de revenir auprès de ta famille, non ?

— Je sais, mais je vais refuser. Même si l'envie d'aller à Poudlard me tente… Je n'ai aucune raison réelle d'aller dans cette école, et si j'ai envie de réaliser mon rêve, je dois rester dans ce pays.

Melody se mit à sourire et à rire à cette phrase. Elle avait retrouvé la joie sous le sourire discret d'Harry. Harry se leva et dit à Melody :

— Rentrons à la guilde, les autres nous attendent.

La nuit tombait sur la ville de Magnolia et les deux sorciers d'Angleterre devaient passer leur nuit dans un hôtel en plein milieu du centre-ville de Magnolia. Melody et Harry rentrèrent à la guilde. Ils virent des membres en train de nettoyer le sol et jeter les papiers dans la poubelle la plus proche. Melody et Harry virent Wendy et Roméo discuter avec le maître de la guilde, Makarof. Curieux, ils s'approchèrent du maître et ce qui les surprit était la présence de l'esprit du maître fondateur Mavis Vermillion. Elle les regardait avec un regard calculateur et semblait en profonde réflexion. Elle les regardait comme si elle attendait d'eux de quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Le jour suivant, Albus et Minerva revinrent à la guilde de Fairy Tail et virent Harry et Melody discuter avec Makarof. Harry avait les bras croisés et faisait apparemment la tête. Son serpent était enroulé autour de son cou et dormait paisiblement, sa tête sur l'épaule gauche d'Harry. Melody était plutôt fatiguée, mais souriait de bon cœur. Ils avaient l'air d'avoir une discussion plutôt agitée. Albus s'interposa et interrompit leur conversation :

— Bien le bonjour les enfants, avez-vous réfléchit à notre proposition ?

Harry et Melody se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête, puis regardèrent le vieux sorcier d'un regard déterminé.

— Nous acceptons, sous certaines conditions… dit Harry le doigt levé devant lui.

— Hum… Puis-je savoir tes conditions ? demanda Dumbledore qui semblait hésitant.

— Tout d'abord, Wendy et Roméo ont un peu près le même âge, donc ils doivent nous accompagner, déclara Harry.

— Comme tu veux, cela doit se faire sans problème.

— Deuxio, Kimera que voilà est mon amie, comme les serpents ne sont pas accepté, je veux une autorisation spéciale pour qu'elle puisse nous accompagner, continua Harry d'énumérer en montrant deux doigts levés.

Pendant un instant, le regard de Dumbledore se durcit, comme s'il hésitait pendant un long moment, il avait l'air d'avoir un débat intérieur. Une personne peu compétente dans la lecture du langage corporelle n'aurait pas vu ce changement de regard, mais au cours de sa formation avec son mentor, Harry avait appris à faire attention à tous les détails, même ceux qui paraissent invisible. Puis les yeux bleus de Dumbledore commençaient à briller d'une façon très bizarre. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment et il savait que Mavis qui regardait et écoutait la discussion avait remarqué ce petit détail. Qu'avait-il en tête ce vieil homme ?

— Comme tu voudras. Aussitôt arrivé à Poudlard, je te ferais cette autorisation spéciale. Mais il ne doit attaquer personne.

— Tertio, à chaque vacance nous rentrerons à Fairy Tail ! C'est notre guilde, vous n'avez aucun droit de nous en séparer !

— Vous séparez ? demanda Albus. Mais Harry, c'est une chance de revoir tes parents. De même pour Miss Rogue. Pourquoi voulez-vous rentrer en ces lieux quand vous avez des parents qui vous attendent à la maison ?

— _Tiens, tiens ?_ remarqua Harry en analysant les paroles de Dumbledore, _Il n'est pas vraiment d'accord avec cette condition… Pourquoi voudrait-il que je reste avec mes parents biologiques ?_

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué ce détail, Mavis et Makarof avaient remarqué ce détail. Avait-il quelque chose derrière le crâne ?

— En tant que mage de Fairy Tail, nous avons tous les droits de revenir à la guilde, expliqua Harry aux sorciers. Vous n'avez aucun dans ce royaume !

— Harry, ne voudrais-tu pas y réfléchir plu sérieusement, laisse le temps à tes parents de te revoir…

— Je vais passer plus la moitié de l'année à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas déjà suffisant ? En plus, j'ai mon loyer à gérer et tous mes fournitures. Si je ne fais pas suffisamment de mission, jamais ne je vais pouvoir le payer à temps. Deux mois est très peu pour payer le loyer annuel, et soyez reconnaissant, j'accepte de revenir en Angleterre. Si vous n'acceptez pas les trois conditions, alors nous n'irions pas à Poudlard.

Le regard de Dumbledore changea et montrait de l'amertume dans les yeux de Dumbledore, Harry savait que le vieil homme était complétement coincé : s'il n'acceptait pas ses conditions, alors Harry n'irait pas à Poudlard, mais s'il accepte, alors à chaque vacance, Harry reviendrait à Fairy Tail. Mavis lui avait dit que Dumbledore avait un plan concernant Harry et avait besoin de lui, mais de quoi avait-il besoin ? Il n'en avait aucune idée…

Dumbledore et Harry se regardèrent droit dans les yeux et aucun des deux ne cédèrent. Soudain, Harry crut voir les yeux du vieil homme briller d'une lumière étrange… Harry fut pris de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réaction… Mais qu'avait-il en tête ce vieil homme ?

— Comme tu voudras Harry, tu pourras revenir dans cette guilde pendant les vacances, et de même pour tes amis.

— Finalement on se comprend… commenta Harry en grinçant des dents alors qu'une gouttelette de sueur se mit à perler sur son front.

Dumbledore et Mcgonagall se tournèrent vers les deux mages du Conseil, ces derniers avaient décidé de revenir à Era pour préparer le départ des sorciers et des mages de Fairy Tail. Ils n'allaient pas partir immédiatement, mais dans quelques heures.

Harry virent les sorciers partirent de la guilde. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment depuis tout à l'heure, le vieux Dumbledore le mettait mal à l'aise. Malgré ses airs de grand-père, le vieil homme était un manipulateur, si Harry n'avait pas été assez prudent, il serait tombé dans son piège. Il devait vraiment remercier son mentor pour cette leçon de manipulations.

Quand ils furent assez éloignés, Mavis s'approcha d'Harry et se positionna juste à côté de lui à l'entrée de la guilde, elle lui dit sérieusement :

— Harry, en étant à Poudlard, reste sur tes gardes… tu ne sais pas ce que nous prépare ce sorcier. Malgré ses apparences, il n'est pas à sous-estimé…

— Je sais, je ferai attention, Maître Fondateur.

* * *

 _Donc voilà la fin de ce chapitre. Qu'en pensez-vous ? Préférez-vous chapitre ou l'ancienne version ?_

 _Dans ma première version, Harry se souvenait de ce qui s'était passé en Angleterre mais après mûre réflexion et en faisant quelques recherches sur le Net, j'ai fait qu'en sorte que Harry se souvienne plus des émotions plus qu'autre chose, après tout, qui se souvient clairement de sa petite enfance ? Je sais qu'il existe des exception mais c'est très rare._

 _En ce qui concerne la magie d'Harry, oui, je l'ai changé, car j'ai toujours introduit Harry comme un stratège, et sa magie initiale ne permettait de développer ce trait de caractère, et puis Fairy Tail a bien besoin d'un Stratège Vivant et pas d'un fantôme. Je commence un peu à me lasser des attaques bourrins des mages de Fairy Tail, c'est pourquoi Naruto avait très intéressant, surtout le combat entre Neji et Kidomarou qui se reposait plus sur la stratégie et sur les points faibles de l'adversaire. j'espère pouvoir reproduire ce genre de combat dans ma fic. Au fait, qui connaîtrait un bon manga qui possède aussi des combats de stratégie ? Ce serait intéressant d'en lire quelques uns, car je suis du genre bourrin dans mes jeu de Tatical RPG (je suis le genre de joueur qui fait des entraînement de bourrin et qui va tout raser sur son passage après.)_

 _Mais après avoir vu la différence entre mes deux chapitres, je pense qu'un jour j'écrirai des conseils d'écritures pour jeune auteurs, pour leur dire ce qu'il fait faire et ce qu'il ne faut pas faire lorsqu'on écrit une histoire. (Comme par exemple, ne jamais une histoire au fil de l'eau car de tout façon l'histoire devient ni queue ni tête (mes premières histoire jamais finis par exemple), mais faire un plan de son histoire dans un document avec tous les éléments importants de l'histoire. (OPR, je finis l'arc East Blue et ensuite je posterai la suite, promis !), qui serait intéressé par ce genre de chose ?_

 _J'ai déjà commencer à écrire le second chapitre mais pour vous dire la vérité, je ne sais pas quand il sortira, peut-être d'ici 2016 ? En ce moment, je suis très prisée par Assassin's Creed (honte à moi qui n'avais jamais joué ce jeu, je viens commencer AS2 mais j'aurais dû commencer par le 1) et par Okami (magnifique jeu que je conseille à tout le monde)._

 _Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai déjà fait le plan de tout ce qui se passera jusqu'en 4eme année (mais là je n'ai pas la fin de la 4ème, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour la fin...)_

 _Ouh là là ! Je parle moi là, vous allez me dire que c'est normal après tant d'absence._

prochain Chapitre : **Une famille**

 _Harry et ses amis en compagnie des deux professeurs de Poudlard se dirige vers Era. Après ces longues années, Harry revoit sa famille biologiques et Melody rencontre enfin son père._


	3. AN

**/ !\ Important : A propos de mes fics**

C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps je n'ai rien posté sur . En effet, j'étais prisée par mes cours et par mes révisions, et aussi je possède une vie donc je n'ai pas vraiment pu m'occuper de cette fic.

Mais il y a plusieurs raisons qui fais que je suis prisée :

Je me suis remise à **One Piece**. En fait, pendant les années de Dressrosa, j'avais un peu lâché **One Piece** car je 'n'arrivais pas du tout à suivre, et j'ai l'impression que plusieurs d'entre vous partageaient ce sentiment, mais avec le début de l'Arc Zou, et bien je me suis remise à **One Piece,** (car oui, Sanji est mon personnage préféré).

Et donc j'ai bien la ferme intention de reprendre One Piece Remastered, où plutôt le refaire en le renommant : One Piece Unlimited Adventure : Paradise Tale's. Comparée à sa premier version, **OP:AU** (vive les raccourcies) aura de grande différences comparés à la première version :

Luffy sera une fille, elle aura pour nom de Lucy (référence à DressRosa)

Je change un couple, notamment celui de Luffy, devenue Lucy. Initialement, j'avais prévu de le mettre avec Vivi ou Rebecca, mais je me rends compte que je n'aime particulièrement pas trop ces deux princesses, je préfère plus Vivi que Rebecca. J'ai déjà choisi le couple et pas besoin de me conseiller dans les commentaires.

J'ai changé mes plans avec Sanji et Zoro, dans la première version, j'avais déjà prévu de grande choses sur Sanji et Zoro, mais après avoir lu l'Arc Zou et l'année de Sanji… voyez-vous bien que je me dois changer mes plans.

J'ai changé mes plans avec Usopp (merci Arc Dressrosa !)

Bref, je fais une réécriture de cette fanfic juste parce que j'ai changé mes plans ou je les ai approfondis, je sais qu'il existe des personnes qui n'aiment pas que l'on réécrive l'histoire de tel ou tel manga mais moi, je veux faire ma propre version délirante de **One Piece**.

J'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au début de l'arc Baratie, je commencerai à poster cette fic dès que j'aurai fini d'écrire la partie de East Blue. Cela me permettra d'avoir une bonne avance sur mon histoire et sur la direction que je veux prendre avec l'équipage des chapeaux de paille.

En ce qui concerne Les Fées Sorcières, j'espère que certains d'entre vous comprendront mais ce n'est pas une fic si facile à écrire, je me le suis rendue compte en commençant à écrire le chapitre 2. Il y a plusieurs points pour expliquer cela :

Comme vous l'avez surement deviné, le Dumbledore est manipulateur, mais voici ma difficulté : Comment faire qu'en sorte que ma fic soit plutôt réaliste sans que ça tombe dans le ridicule ? Ou plutôt comment éviter de faire qu'en sorte que Dumbledore soit ridiculisé par des enfants d'une dizaine d'année sans que ça se parait trop gros ? Bref, vous l'avez compris. Ce n'est pas évident… surtout que dans mon cas, où je suis omniscient et que je connais les deux plans, ce n'est pas facile d'écrire des réactions crédibles sans que ça tombe dans le ridicule.

La réaction des Potter… comme ça, ça vous parait ridicule mais j'ai un bien mal fou d'écrire des réactions crédibles entre les Potter et Harry, je bloque sur ce point-là. Je sais comment Harry voit ses géniteurs mais comment faire en ce qui concerne Lily et James pour que cela ne tombe pas dans le ridicule.

Le nombre de personnage à mettre en place, c'est ridicule mais c'est vrai, il est très difficile à gérer plusieurs personnages en même temps sans jamais laissé tomber l'un d'entre d'eux. ( **Naruto** a foiré de ce côté-là, il l'a foiré avec Sakura qui pour moi avait beaucoup de potentiel en tant que personnage féminin, mais Kishimoto l'a délaissée malheureusement...)

Bref, vous voyez tous, pas évident d'écrire une fic sans tomber dans le ridicule. Et malheureusement, il y a bien trop de fic qui finisse complétement mal juste parce qu'ils sont mal écrits ou que les réactions des personnages sont compléments surréaliste. Je lis beaucoup, je me renseigne pour avoir une idée comment faire réagir les personnages mais c'est vrai que là, j'ai beaucoup de mal. Si vous connaissez une fic, une histoire ou autre lecture traitant de ce sujet, je suis preneuse.

Mais je vous rassure, j'ai déjà prévu beaucoup de chose pour cette fic, notamment les pouvoirs de chacun des Fées Sorcières. J'ai aussi l'intention d'assombris le monde de **Fairy Tail** et de **Harry Potter**. Je n'ai rien contre ces deux merveilleux mondes, mais je trouve à mon gout trop gentil ( **One Piece** est moins gentil à mon sens, et j'ai l'impression que ce manga devient de plus en plus sombre.), donc j'ai décidé d'ajouter un monde sombre, et ça se met du temps à se mettre ne place.

(Encore un point vous allez me dire…) Je suis aussi concentrée sur **Eyeshield 21** et **My Hero Academia** (je vous le recommande), et j'ai une autre idée de fanfiction en mélangeant ces deux univers avec Hiruma Youichi en tant que personnage principal. Je n'ai pas encore tout prévu que ce n'est qu'à ses début, mais je connais déjà les grandes lignes. Devrais-je attendre la sortie officielle du manga en France avant de commencer à l'écrire ou non ? A voir sur le moment. Je vous tiendrai informés.

Bref, comme vous le voyez, ce n'est pas évident d'écrire une bonne fanfiction, écrire une fanfiction, tout le monde peut le faire, on en fait déjà depuis notre plus jeune âge, mais écrire une bonne fanfiction demande du temps et de la planification. C'est pourquoi, je prends beaucoup de temps à écrire mes chapitres de telles sortes que vous prenez plaisir à le lire.

J'espère que vous me comprendrez… Mais je voulais tout vous dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

Cela peut vous paraître bête mais j'ai besoin d'information pour mes fics, et j'ai du mal à comprendre ou à savoir ce qui se passe :

Ankhseram dans Fairy Tail, c'est inspiré de quoi ? Car je ne trouve aucune information sur lui et j'en ai besoin pour les Fée Sorcières. Mais je vous en dis pas plus.

Hades et Satan… Est-ce la même chose ? Je sais que l'un est un dieu et l'autre un roi, mais ont-ils le même rôle ?

Merci de me répondre et pardon de ce contretemps.


End file.
